


Between Grief and Nothing

by ruthy_yoyoooo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friends With Benefits
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthy_yoyoooo/pseuds/ruthy_yoyoooo
Summary: 艾笠约炮故事
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 14





	Between Grief and Nothing

“我不知道我是因为不自由才不快乐，还是因为不快乐才不自由。”

黑暗的房间，黑白的电影，女主人公精致的五官中充斥着麻木与冰冷，轻描淡写的话语中不经意地流露出一丝悲哀。  
电视机幽暗的光线打在三笠的脸上，她眼眶中流动的波光被衬得格外清澈。尽管是在自家沙发上，她依然正襟危坐，挺直了腰板，双腿并拢，将手置于膝上，臀部绝不超过沙发垫的二分之一。  
“喂，你真打算就这么一直看下去吗？”她身后一个冰冷的声音响起，本瘫在沙发靠背上的男人直起身子，电视机的白光打在他的脸上，清秀又淡漠的面孔显现出来。  
男人突然的问话和靠近让三笠不禁打了个冷战，她下意识微微侧过脸，眼角本已有些湿润，但被打断了冥思后又不住有些难为情。

这男人叫艾伦·耶格尔，是她前两天刚刚认识的，今天是她邀请他来自己家看电影的——说是这么说，他们都明白这样的邀约意味着什么。  
艾伦说他看什么都无所谓，三笠便选了一部一直很想看却抽不出合适的时间看的片子。虽然艾伦平时对电影并没有什么偏好，但看着这部上世纪60年代的黑白老电影却比什么时候都觉得无聊。他很惊诧三笠居然能看得这么投入，眼看着她眼角已经泛出了些许泪光，他觉得是时候该对这种尴尬叫停了——毕竟他可不想当任何人的心理疏导师。  
“你难道就想这么正经坐着把这片子看完？”他凑到她的耳边低语，手掌轻轻贴上了她的腰肢，女人本能地躲闪了一下，“你累不累啊……你要真想看电影一个人看不就好了，干嘛还把我叫过来……”  
“我没有……”被艾伦点破了心机后，三笠有些尴尬，脸簌地红了起来，所幸房间没有开灯，昏暗的光线中并看不出太多端倪。  
“你要是一直这么看下去我可走了……”  
“诶你别——”三笠连忙叫住艾伦，不经意地抓住了他的手腕。

其实今晚叫他过来，她不是没有做好准备，而且从之前的第一印象中，她也能看出艾伦大概是那种很洒脱的男人，可此刻还是被他过于直接的言辞和行为方式弄得手足无措。男人重新搂住了她，脸凑得越来越近，潮热的呼吸从她的耳旁灌入脖颈。她咬了咬牙，心一横闭上了眼，索性硬着头皮接受这“早已安排好的事情”。  
男人的舌尖在她耳后舔舐挑弄着，不紧不慢，三笠的身子却在他贪婪的亲吻中变得更加僵直了，她将全身肌肉都绷得很紧，置于膝头的手指抓紧了及膝裙子的布料，额头也冒出了冷汗。  
“你干嘛绷这么紧……”男人在亲吻间隙低声耳语道，抚在她腰上的手从她身后绕到前面，抓住了她隆起的胸部，将她拢近自己的身体，在她一手掌握不住的乳房上大力抓揉着。他另一只手悄悄探到了三笠裙摆的边缘，沿着她的大腿向上撩起，颀长的手指隔着轻薄的丝袜抚摸她大腿内侧的肌肤。

电视机的光线还在闪烁变幻着，脱离了字幕的支持，影片中的法语此时只是无意义的背景音，三笠无暇顾及那么多，刚刚触动她的情节也被一并抛到了脑后。她顺着艾伦的动作，将头靠在了他的肩上，身体也不像刚刚那样僵硬了。她找寻到了男人的嘴唇想要吻上去，却意外被他躲开了。这晚第一次主动的试探被这样回绝，她瞬间有些羞耻，但这样的尴尬并没有持续超过一秒，她便被艾伦迅速扑倒了。男人似乎被她刚刚的举动冒犯了一样，动作变得粗暴起来，他几乎是撕扯似的解开了她的衬衫，三笠胸前的扣子崩掉了两颗弹落到地板上，艾伦没有丝毫的停顿，他将她衬衫的下摆从裙子中拽出，一把将她的上衣扯落肩头，再顺势探到她背后解开了她文胸的搭扣，没顾上把它摘下便从罩杯底端伸进抓揉上去，啃食上她的胸脯时，他还不安分地拼命想要将她的一步裙推上去。  
三笠在男人一连串迅猛的动作中有些懵，她之前的男朋友也曾试图跟她这样温存过，只不过从不像艾伦这样粗鲁，她跟他也总是适可而止，再也没有下一步的进展。关于性事，她不确定自己究竟抱持着怎样的态度，有时从前任失落的眼神中，她也会怀疑自己是否有足够的吸引力，特别是最近得知了前任的新恋情后，这样的怀疑便越发深重。所以之前当艾伦向她搭讪时，她甚至产生了一种卑微的喜悦，尽管她很清楚这个男人在图什么——他此时正在她的身上疯狂吸啜啃咬，连她自己都没发觉自己的身体竟也会对某人有着致命的诱惑力。  
三笠的裙子紧贴着大腿，埋头亲吻的艾伦感到自己的手遇到了莫大的阻力，动作更加粗野。三笠感受到了他的迫切，便将手背过去解开了裙子的拉链，艾伦对这样的援助似乎感到理所应当，借势便将她的裙子褪到了膝盖位置。当他重新趴到她身上时，三笠也大胆地搂上了他的腰，将他的上衣撩起，男人的肌肉比她想象的要结实一些，她霎时间萌生了想要与这副肉体贴得更紧的欲望。她向上推着男人的衣衫，褪到肩膀处时，艾伦灵活地弹起身从领口处挣脱了出来，又粗暴地撸下了袖子将上衣甩在地上。但三笠尚未来得及与他肌肉分明的躯体相拥，他便将她的裙子彻底脱下，分开她的双腿埋头到她的股间。他并没脱下她的丝袜，只是隔着衣料舔食着她的下体。男人的舌尖行之无误地打圈扫着她的阴蒂，蕾丝的内裤和丝袜都变得湿汪汪黏答答的，他的唾液和她的体液早已混在一起分不清楚。艾伦喘息得越加粗重，随即又狠咬上了她的裆部，轻薄的尼龙料子在他的齿间被挑起，很快就裂开了细缝。艾伦伸手将那个口子撕扯得更大，尼龙丝却格外有韧性，他越是用力，那根丝线便越是顽强地加以阻挠，他重又用牙齿将那根不听话的丝线咬断，丝袜的裆部整个裂开了，丝线的边缘在女人光滑的大腿肌肤上勒出痕迹，细嫩的肉体更显丰腴。他扒开她的蕾丝内裤边缘，就着露出的一丝缝隙将舌头送入，挑弄着她滑唧唧的下体。他能感受到女人在强压着带着快感的呻吟，也在她今天从上到下、从里到外的打扮中体悟到了她看似不经意的隆重与紧张，他用手指在她的大腿根部微妙地撩拨，女人不禁微微颤抖了起来，这份矜持中流露的慌张让他更加兴奋，可他看似粗暴的动作中又保持着充分的冷静与镇定。他一点也不着急——把猎物一口吞下固然是好，可将她身上伪装的彩羽一根根拔下、看着她的尊严被一点点剥个精光——这样的感觉则让他更加满足。三笠跟他以前奔放的伴侣一点都不一样，他起初也不明白自己为什么第一眼见她就会产生浓厚的兴趣，现在想想，或许这就是自己对这种如修女般自持的所谓正经人畸形的征服欲吧。  
艾伦噌地钻了出来，开始解起了自己的裤裆。

“你有安全套吗……”三笠突然发问，迷醉中依然保持着一分清醒。  
艾伦借着电视机的光线看到她凌乱的发、脸上隐约的红潮和庄重与淫荡交杂的眼神，嘴角不禁勾起一抹笑，他轻哼了一声，从牛仔裤口袋里掏出了一个方形小袋子，又脱下了自己仅剩的衣物，将轻盈的套子戴上。  
他勾着女人的膝弯轻而易举地将她拉近自己的身体，就像拖拽一只洋娃娃一样简单。他把她恢复到原位的内裤裆部向一边用力扯开，握住自己的阴茎径直贯穿了她的身体。三笠侧过了脸，闭紧了双眼，因痛苦冒出的泪水打湿了睫毛，她握着拳咬上了自己的指节，好让一瞬突发的呻吟显得不那么引人注意。艾伦望着身下的女人扭曲着又奋力企图舒展、却最终挣扎无力的面孔，心里生出了得意，越发加大了抽插的力度。三笠在他猛烈又张弛有度的冲撞下，咬牙发出了沉闷的呜呜声，她向来是个坚信规矩与原则的人，从未想过自己的初夜竟会跟一个近乎陌生的人以这样的形式展开。  
“爬起来。”男人抽出了性器，低声命令道。  
三笠面带羞耻地坐起身，在艾伦的引导下背过去，跪在沙发上，抵靠上了沙发背。男人把她的内裤和丝袜一把拉拽到大腿处，趁着女人还未稳定好姿态便捞过她的腰肢固定住，将粗硕的性器又一次顶进了她体内。三笠还没回过神，不自主地轻叫出声，随即便又努力将自己的神智拨回常态。但男人没有给她丝毫机会，大力而频繁的撞击下，她的身体就像嵌进了一根长楔，被牢牢卡死了，她无力反抗又不敢暴露自己无法描述的快感，只得把头埋靠在沙发背上，努力调整着喘息。  
“你累不累啊……”艾伦看着女人还在奋力与本能意欲做抗争，又问了一句。“你以前在床上也这样吗？也这么正经？”他暂停了动作，贴上了女人的后背，凑到她耳边说。  
三笠没有回答，只是暗哑地支吾了一声。  
“你该不会都没做过爱吧……”艾伦又嘟囔了出来，三笠还是默不作声，他似乎会了意，轻笑了一下，“你不用这么绷着……”他又开始了抽插，只不过这次的动作变得缓慢了起来，但每一次都用尽全力顶撞着她的花心，三笠极力压抑着小声呻吟起来。  
“想叫就叫出来……”艾伦还趴在她的耳边，“我要是弄疼你了，你就反抗一下……用不着什么都硬扛着……”他一边说一边抓揉上她的胸脯，她趴着的状态下，乳房更显浑圆，在男人每一次的撞击下荡起阵阵微妙的波浪。  
艾伦又加快了频率，三笠依然只是强忍着嗯嗯的呜咽，男人见状兽欲愈发强烈，一边气恼一边玩味，直接在女人短发半掩的一截雪白的颈子上狠狠咬了下去。  
“啊……”三笠终于压抑不住地尖声叫了出来。  
男人得意地笑起来，心中的征服欲瞬间得到了极大满足，转而又换了处细嫩的肌肤继续啃咬，下体的动作也更加迅猛了。三笠感到自己的羞耻感已然达到了顶峰，但又觉得这个她往日里不敢企及的领域似乎也不如想象的那样可怕，生理上的痛觉已经过去，取而代之的是天鹅绒一样绵密的触感，她想象着自己最娇嫩的区域正被一个强悍的不由分说的家伙玩弄着，心中泛起了出乎意料又不可思议的快慰。她肆意叫喊，大声呻吟，艾伦支起身子扶住她的腰胯，欣赏着她卸下保护伪装的曼妙身姿，终于也抛开了束缚在本能上的一切自持，将自己最赤裸的姿态一并交与了身下的女人。

“你要不要去洗个澡？今晚就住在这里吧……”发泄过后，三笠瘫在艾伦的臂弯中，幽幽问了句。  
“我不在别人家过夜。”艾伦不动声色地答道。  
三笠沉默了。她又想起这个男人在整个过程中甚至都不愿同她接吻，心里突然不是滋味。于是她率先坐起身，扶上了额头，不禁苦笑一声——是的，其实她很清楚他图的是什么，从一开始就知道。  
她默默脱下了被扯到半截、弄得污脏的丝袜和内裤，捡起地上的衣裙默默穿上。  
“那我去洗澡了，你一会儿收拾好了就直接走吧。”  
她又恢复了一如既往的沉静，看也没看男人一眼，便走向了浴室。  
奔到水池边的一刻，她终于绷不住了，望着镜中自己高潮尚未褪去又强装镇静的面孔不禁生出了厌恶，泄欲之后的虚无感顿时涌上心头。她感到一丝晕眩，撑在水池边低头沉思着，姿态不自觉地软了下来。  
“你看，你放松的样子不是挺好嘛……干嘛总是绷着嘛……”  
艾伦悄悄溜到她身后，搂上了她的腰肢。三笠抬起头，望着镜中男人的映像——他的神情似乎比刚刚见面时柔和了一些，还带着些许未消散的情欲——她突然有了种虚幻的感觉。男人也看着她镜中的影像，凌乱的衣着下，她还在自重与放荡间摇摆着。  
不知为何，这样的神情，他越看越喜爱，不知不觉间，他便侧过脸，轻轻吻上了她的嘴唇。

THE END

*两人看的电影是法国导演戈达尔的作品《精疲力尽》


End file.
